


Hail to the Queen

by Lirillith



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's high time Ryan kissed someone else's boots for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail to the Queen

It had been a pretty pathetic episode all around for anyone who wasn’t Ryan.  The perps were boring and uncreative, the chase was short, and during the chase Ryan sniped the arrest, not just from her but from Tiger and Barnaby  _and_ Sky High.  And now, as they all stood around waiting for their transports, chatting and cooling down, there he was, taking selfies instead of talking to anyone.  Because apparently he hadn’t gotten enough of a camera fix from the Hero TV crew.  “Freaking typical,” Karina muttered, irritably.

"It’s not that different from what Origami does," Pao-lin said philosophically. "Keeping a ‘social media presence’ and all that. You do it too, right?"

"Not like  _he_ does,” Karina snapped, louder than she’d intended. That had stung. Yeah, she took pictures of herself for the Blue Rose Instasnap and Pwitter accounts; carefully calculated pictures when she was sure her makeup looked good, when she’d just fixed her hair or was in the middle of her makeup, things like that. Not right after an arrest when she was all sweaty and banged up and her hair was a mess, and all the heroes were gathered around talking and draining their water bottles and waiting for their transports — the only time outside the training center when they got to do that, reliably, all of them in the same place. But  _Ryan_ didn’t care about getting the chance to see anybody or talk to anybody. Ryan didn’t care about anything except the camera and his stupid catchphrases and poses, and it never even  _occurred_ to Ryan that he might not look perfect.

God, she hated him.

So when he was done preening and turned toward her, she was in a bad mood even before he opened his mouth. And of course, what came out was “Hey, Blue. Come smile pretty for the camera!”

_Smile_ was when she did it; the mental equivalent of a glance to collect enough of the moisture in the air, a mental push downwards, and there was a wide, slick, frozen puddle under his feet. She didn’t even have to activate, any more than she did to keep her hair frozen in place, and he didn’t stop moving, or speaking, until his feet went out from under him and he fell on his ass with a metallic crash.

All eyes on them, now.  She strolled over to him, trying to school her gleeful grin into a smirk, and planted her boot on his chestplate. Hands on her hips, she said, “I think it’s time  _you_ kissed  _my_ boots, Golden Boy.” 

"All you had to do was ask," Ryan said, and the way he looked at her did not make her feel funny at _all_. Absolutely not. Nathan’s muted, delighted “ooh!” was at least a nice distraction from that.  She was poised to kick Ryan in the chin at any moment, and it would have been the easiest thing in the world for him to yank on her ankle and pull her off balance herself, but instead he lifted his head and maneuvered her foot into place so he could deposit an audible kiss on the toe of her boot.

Then he said, “Just a second longer while I get a picture of it,” already extending the hand that was still holding his phone.

So she iced over his eyebrows.


End file.
